Episode 8327 (30th November 2018)
Cain is devastated to learn Joe was returning for Debbie when he killed him and later confronts Graham. Elsewhere, Charity and Vanessa decide to move in together whilst Noah steals a bottle of vodka to impress Leanna. Plot Leanna dares a friend to steal booze from the shop. Noah offers to do it instead and tasks Samson with recording him. Samson refuses although Noah tries to talk him around. Charity and Moses appear at Tug Ghyll with water guns for Moses and Johnny to play with. On Main Street, Graham admits to Moira that he may have overstepped the mark yesterday and says sorry. Moira doesn't want Graham's apology, she wants him to stay as far away from her as possible. Graham points out that'll be difficult and comments he feels sorry for Cain when he finds out Joe was coming back to be with Debbie. Cain watches Moira and Graham's interaction from the bottom of the street. Jacob tries make Maya jealous by asking Liv out to the cinema in front of her. Moses and Johnny soak the sofa with the water guns which makes Charity feel even worse about her parenting ability and she labels herself a "naturally rubbish mum". Vanessa manages to cheer her up then the couple take their boys to the park. Leanna, Noah and Samson enter the shop with Leanna's gang. Noah passes Samson his phone to record him stealing a bottle of wine, but when Jessie enters the shop, Samson knocks into Noah which results in him dropping the bottle and it smashing. Cain returns to the farm and asks Moira why Graham was bothering her. Moira insists it was nothing although Cain doesn't believe her and questions what she's scared of. As David cleans up the mess from the broken bottle of wine, Jessie questions what Noah was doing by the alcohol section. Moira tells Cain there are some things he doesn't want to know. When Cain threatens to get the truth out of Graham, Moira reveals that Joe wasn't leaving the village, he was coming back to be with Debbie. A devastated Cain questions what he's done. Moira reminds him he did what he thought was right to protect Debbie and he can't change what happened now so he needs to move on. Cain decides to go and talk to Graham but Moira tries to talk him out of it, stating she tried to reason with Graham yesterday and it didn't go well. Cain questions what happened. David suggests Jacob could invite Liv over for dinner and offers Jacob some relationship advice although Jacob states he'd never take his advice as he's rubbish with woman. When Charity, Vanessa and the boys return to Tug Ghyll, Charity suggests she could stay forever. The loved up pair agree to move in together but neither want to live in each other's house so they decide to start looking for their own place. At the playground, Noah produces a bottle of vodka from his bag and explains to Leanna that he nicked it whilst they were wetting themselves over Ms Grant. Noah, Leanna and her gang head to the Cricket Pavilion to down the vodka but Samson refuses to join them. Cain lets himself into Home Farm. He pours Graham a glass of whisky then explains Moira told him about Joe so it's time they came to an understanding. Maya asks Jacob why he's falling out with David. She assures him she hasn't told David about the kiss and instructs Jacob to stop obsessing over it as it's no big deal. Maya is flattered that Jacob likes her but she insists they need to move on so the pair agree to be friends. Cain tells Graham that he needs to stop thinking he calls all the shots. Graham reminds Cain he can bring him down whenever he chooses. He asks Cain what Debbie will say when she finds out what really happened to Joe. Cain orders Graham never tell her although Graham questions how Cain will stop him as he doesn't believe Cain has the guts to kill him. Cain reminds Graham he can't destroy him without destroying himself too. Graham comments he has nothing to lose. Cain insists because he has things to lose, it makes him far more dangerous then he orders Graham to stay away from him and his family. Cast Regular cast *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin Guest cast *Girl - Olivia Wilson Locations *Hotten Road *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Home Farm - Entrance way and living room *Farrers Barn - Kitchen and living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes